The Invincible Woman
The Invincible Woman 'is the fourth episode of ''Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites. Story Previously on Survivor... Llegada was a tribe divided after their second Tribal Council, with Hideki especially raging about being left out. However, they managed to win the reward challenge, ending their challenge win drought and bringing them together as a unit. Meanwhile, tensions continued to raise between Thom and Kit on the Favorites tribe. After the Fans narrowly eked out their first Immunity win, the Favorites were plunged into the chaos of Tribal Council. While Polina was the initial target for most due to her weakness and lack of connections on the tribe, the target soon shifted to Thom or Kit as those two vocally gunned for one another. In the end, most of the tribe decided to vote out Thom, sending the Barbados ''fan favorite home and leaving his closest ally Harris all alone in the game. 17 remain, who will be voted out tonight? Night 8 The Vuelta tribe marches back to camp after their first Tribal Council. Polina can be seen beaming as she leans her torch against a tree where everyone else has propped the others up. She hugs Lorine and laughs at a joke from Nick as she sits by the fire. Someone else is similarly pleased. Kit is boisterous and gracious that everyone voted off Thom with her. Some people are overwhelmed by how much she pampers and thanks everyone. She can't wipe the goofy smile off of her face until she falls asleep. While most of the tribe is in a generally positive mood, one person is not. He does his best to participate in the conversations post-Tribal, but eventually he slinks off to the beach to brood and detox after that mess of a Tribal Council. Harris puts his head in his hands, groaning. Harris is shown trudging back towards camp and collapsing in the Favorites' shelter before the intro of the season plays. Day 9 The two tribes convene in a muddy clearing in the jungle for their fourth reward challenge. Many of the Fans are extremely shocked to see Thom as the first Favorite to be booted; Freya has her hand over her mouth in shock, while Cressida starts giggling hysterically at what she sees as stupidity from the Favorites. Sulola explains to the castaways that eight of them will each have a rope connected to a platter. They must all hold their rope to keep the platter balanced so that the eight balls on it will not fall off. The tribe that loses more than four balls will lose, while the other tribe will win a big reward of comfort items! This reward especially excites the castaways. The Favorites decide to sit out Lorine due to her shaky hands. The challenge begins, and both tribes struggle immensely; it is obvious that this challenge will only last minutes. Within the first minute, both tribes lose two balls, and they frantically work to recover and keep their platter balanced, with many close calls. Kit's end accidentally dips too low, and a third ball rockets off of the Favorites' platform. The Fans lose their third and fourth soon after as well, however, when both Nichole and Freya struggle to keep holding the platter up. However, out of nowhere soon after, Polina's rope slips out of her hands, and the Favorites lose all five of their remaining balls swiftly, handing the Fans their third consecutive win. The castaways gather on their mats, with the Favorites finally starting to show their annoyance with their losses, while the Fans are more excited than ever. The Fans cheer as they walk off with their arms full of comfort items. The Favorites follow them out, dejected, but the Fans cheeriness stays. Day 10 Challenges Reward= '''Challenge: Don't Drop The Ball Eight castaways for each tribe will hold one of eight ropes on the sides of a circular platter. Eight balls will rest on the large platter, and they must keep them on. The tribe which can keep four balls on the platter the longest will win reward. Reward: Comfort items (pillows, blankets, and a hammock) Winner: |-|Immunity= Immunity Challenge: Hot Pursuit Eight castaways from each tribe will be hooked together, carrying one twenty pound bag each over their shoulders. They will start on opposite ends of an oval course in the shallow water, and attempt to catch the other tribe. A castaway can drop out at any time if they are slowing their tribe down, but they must give their weight to someone else. The first tribe to catch or touch a member of the other tribe will win Immunity. Winner: Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia